1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to law enforcement and in particular to a contraband retrieval device to easily retrieve items that are ingested or inserted into the body.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional devices to collect feces appear are known. U.S. Pat. No. 6,640,355 describes an article for collecting human feces. U.S. Pat. No. 6,434,762 describes a stool collecting apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,540,433 describes a feces strainer for use in easily and simply collecting a stool specimen, and is characterized by its ability to pass liquid constituents while retaining semisolid and solid constituents in a substantially nonadhesive manner so as to facilitate the removal of solid feces specimen constituents from the strainer. In a preferred form, the feces strainer comprises a shallow receiving bag having a strainer means at the bottom taking the form of netting material made of a substantially liquid-impervious plastic fiber material, thus facilitating the washing, sterilization, and quick drying thereof, and also the previously mentioned, nonadhesive functional characteristics thereof with respect to solid and semisolid feces specimen constituents. In a preferred form the netting material may be made of a double layer configuration having slightly offset and thus effectively size-reduced, complete through-apertures through the double layers thereof, thus producing the effect of a filtering material having very small apertures while being made of a relatively inexpensive, easily obtained double layer form of netting material with each layer having substantially larger apertures. The strainer is provided with means for mounting it easily and simply on any of several different forms of conventional feces-receiving chambers to facilitate the stool collecting use thereof.
None of the prior art of which applicant is aware describes a contraband retrieval device for retrieving contraband from human feces. It is desirable to provide a contraband retrieval device that can easily retrieve items that are ingested or inserted into the body.